Krieg's Revenge: A Borderlands 2 Story
by iznotpossible1
Summary: Krieg was just a normal man living on Pandora with his wife and children. They were a happy family. Until Hyperion destroyed their lives and scarred Krieg for life. He lost his wife and his daughter is now an insane, bomb obsessed girl. He lost everything, and it was all Hyperion's fault. When it comes to Hyperion or Handsome Jack, he could only think of one thing. Revenge
1. Prologue

Krieg's Revenge: A Borderlands 2 Fanfic-Prologue

"Huh, what the hell is that ?" a lone wanderer said as he sees something being hanged from a distance, approaching the wreckage of a crashed Hyperion express train. "Oh. It's just the usual" he said in a calm manner as he sees the object, a man hanged by a rope tied to a part of the train's wreckage. "It always happens everyday. Goddamn I need a goddamn drink" he said, feeling very hungry at the moment, since he's trying to find something to kill and somewhere to loot like a bandit camp with a Jakob shotgun and a Hyperion sniper rifle in his arsenal.

But never does he knew, that there is someone looking at him from the wreckage, spying him from the debris, hoping to take him by surprise. "I'm gonna make you a pretzel for my stomach. I can't feel it growling for blood" he whispered. As the wanderer looks at the hanged corpse, the person jumps out of his hiding place, pulling out his buzz axe from a holster on his back. "(Krieg, are you sure you're gonna kill this guy ? He looks perfectly fine to me)" the person's inner voice said, revealing his name to be Krieg.

"But the blood carnage must continue. I want to show something to that man" he whispered, twitching his head and left eye. "Hey, what the hell ?" the wanderer said as he looks behind him, noticing Krieg, who has been staring at him in a creepy manner. "Hey, I don't wanna hurt you. But if you move one step closer, then I'm not scared of shooting ya" he said, aiming his shotgun at him. "I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE !" Krieg suddenly yelled before he charges towards him, buzz axe in hand.

"Shit !" the wanderer said, blind firing his shotgun in hopes some of the lethal pellets get to hit him. But the psycho jumps up into the air and falls on him, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Big mistake !" the wanderer said before pulling out his Hyperion issued sniper rifle and placing the end of the barrel at his chin. "You'd best get the hell up… or else !" he said, sounding very frightened as he held his weapon while his hands shake in fear.

But the psycho holds the barrel of the rifle and pulls it out of his hand as he looks on, too terrified to make a struggle with the rifle earlier. "You're soul will be my lunch for today !" Krieg yelled in front of his face before he proceeds to choke him. As the wanderer hopelessly tries to escape the struggle, Krieg pulls out his buzz axe and swings it at his head, penetrating his Hyperion engineer helmet. His hand slowly falls down to the ground and his body slowly shows signs of life fading away from his body.

"Now for the fun part !" Krieg said as he turns over the now lifeless wanderer, looting his weapons, including his shotgun, sniper rifle and a Jakob issued pistol (or a revolver to say the least). "(Why are you doing this ? He's just some innocent person who's out to get something to feed himself or even his family…) his inner voice said, questioning his actions earlier. But before he can talk a bit more, Krieg finds a small note in the wanderer's backpack. As he takes it out from the bag, he reads the contents of the note.

"Find and kill skags, kill a few bandits, find the Vault Key (abandoned cuz of technical difficulties), Find and kill more skags…" and the list of things to do goes on, until a particular note written on it. "Give payment money to Handsome Jack" was written on the last part of the note. His left eye starts to twitch at the sight of it and tears the note apart in a rage, screaming loudly. "I WILL DEVOUR HIS SOUL !" he yelled at the air, starting to lose control of himself. "(Handsome Jack… the big cock mother of…)" the inner voice said, expressing his thoughts about him.

Krieg decides to search the backpack for more items of interest. Finally, he finds a poster, with an illustration of Handsome Jack on it. "(Wait !)" the inner voice said, interrupting Krieg who is about to rip the poster to shreds. Krieg looks at the poster while trying to resist himself from ripping it. "(Vault Hunters wanted. Big cash reward. Express train to Opportunity available at the nearest train station)" the voice said, reading the ad on it. (This could be your biggest chance. Ride the train, kill that son of a bitch at the end of the line)" he said, being totally determined on killing him.

"WHERE IS POOP TRAIN STATION ?!" Krieg loudly yelled, not knowing where the train station is. "(You know what they say, hop the rail)" the inner voice said, giving a hint. Krieg looks around to see a Hyperion Expressways train track. "Revenge is mine" Krieg muttered as he jumps on the train track and begins his journey to the train station on foot, and on the train track.

**The prologue of my first Borderlands 2 fanfic. There's more to come after this, so be patient **


	2. Chapter 1

Krieg's Revenge: A Borderlands 2 Story-Chapter 1

"HE CAN TASTE MY AXE AND BATH IN HIS OWN BLOOD !" Krieg loudly yelled as he walks on the railway leading to the train station, hoping to get there before the train arrives. "(Well, this is taking a long time, and I told you we should've just used the main road)" the voice said, justified since it's been almost an hour ever since they started their journey on the train tracks. Added by the fact that something bad will be coming for them, like an oncoming train from behind them.

Wait, what-

"(Move !)" the voice shouted. Krieg rolls out of the oncoming train's path, rolling off the railway. As he gets back up, he sees the train stopping at the train station. "I AM A GENIUS ! " Krieg yelled as he sees the train station in front of him. "(Yeah, that's because it took us nearly an hour to get here. You should get an award for that)" the voice said, joking. "SILENCE THE VOICES !" Krieg yelled again, ordering the voice to shut up.

"(Wait, who's that ?)" the voice asked, noticing a woman waiting for the train to stop. The woman has blue hair and wearing a yellow tank top and jeans. What's weird about her is the blue tattoos on her body. She is also holding a Maliwan-issued SMG in her hand. "(Oh no, she has a Maliwan SMG. She's a Siren and she can kill me with her brain)" the voice said, Krieg looking at her from afar. "(She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen)" he said, suddenly feeling a certain interest in her.

"What the hell, is that a Psycho ?" the woman said as she notices Krieg's presence from behind the rocks. He walks closer to the train station, still looking at her. "(Tell her that she has the beauty of a thousand suns. Tell her to care for you. And whatever you do, don't scream the word 'poop' at the top of your lungs !)" the voice said, ordering Krieg to gain the woman's trust. But it doesn't go as planned. "I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN !" Krieg yelled at the top of his lungs, flipping the bird at her.

She looks at him in a very "I'm gonna kill you" manner while cocking her Maliwan SMG. Krieg runs for cover behind the rocks, hoping not to get hit by her bullets. "(Great. You're gonna die and the last word you say in this world is 'poop train')" the voice said, expressing the psycho's stupidity. As she continues to fire at him, a pack of Rats appear silently from the roof of the train station.

"(Crap, the Rats !)" the voice said as Krieg sees the Rats jumping down from the roof, heading towards the unsuspecting Siren. "(Turn around)" the voice said, hoping that she would turn around to notice them. She doesn't turn around for a single bit. "(Turn around or your dead !)" he said, but she still doesn't turn around, focusing on Krieg (and himself, of course). "(Tell her to look around)" the voice said, ordering Krieg to yell at her to look around.

"STRIP THE FLESH !" he yelled, totally not what the voice ordered. "(Not that. Tell her to look around now !)" he ordered again. "SALT THE WOUND !" he yelled, again, not what he ordered. "(You can salt all the wounds later, but right now she's going to die and it's going to be all your fault !)" the voice said to Krieg about the consequences if he keeps on like this. He thinks about it, and after a few seconds of thought, he makes his first order of business.

"TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY !" Krieg yelled before throwing his buzz axe at them. She notices the yelling and dodges the buzz axe, letting it hit a Rat in the head. The circular blade continues to rotate as it maneuvers to the back of his head. Krieg jumps on the station platform and grabs the buzz axe from his head, letting him fall down to the floor, dead as she looks at his corpse. Krieg begins to slaughter the Rats, managing to kill them one by one with ease and despite the bullets from the Rats, he is still standing as if the bullets did nothing to stop the rampaging Psycho.

As he manages to kill them, he leaves one for last. "I WILL PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL !" he yelled in front of a now trembling Rat, making him faint from being terrified by the savagery of the psycho. But after all the mess he had to make earlier, a lone Rat attempts to pounce on him from behind, jumping in the air while screaming in a high pitched tone. But a purple aura suddenly surrounds the Rat, suspending him in the air. Krieg looks in awe as the Rat screams for help.

He looks at the woman, her tattoo glowing as an aura surrounds her hand. She nods at him, letting Krieg have the opportunity for the killing blow. He jumps towards the now suspended Rat and slices him, splitting him two. Krieg as he gets back up from the jump, feeling very tired. "You're not so bad after all" the woman said, starting to accept Krieg's nature. "My name's Maya, and you are ?" she said, holstering her SMG.

"(Tell her that you're name is Krieg. Don't scream any word other that)" the voice said. "I'M READY FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER !" Krieg yelled. Despite it, Maya smiles. "I'll ask your name later. Right now, we've got a train to catch. Come on" she said as she goes inside the train. "(Heh, close enough)" the voice said, satisfied that they managed to earn her trust. Krieg walks up to the train's door. "Okay, you're good to go" a Hyperion receptionist said as lets Maya inside the train. "Wait, hold it" he said when it was Krieg's turn to go inside.

"Uh, tickets please" he said, his hand in a "give me that crap" manner. Krieg reaches out for his pocket and pulls out a human heart and places it on the receptionist's table. "No tickets, no business. Now get the hell outta here before I'll blow your ass off this train station !" he said, pulling out a Hyperion-issued shotgun from his back. "(Don't kill him)" the voice said as Krieg is about to pull out his buzz axe.

"(Well, guess that travelling was all for nothing)" the voice said, losing hope to kill Handsome Jack. "I have an idea…" Krieg muttered. "(What is it ?)" the voice asked. He starts to realize what he meant by the idea. "(Don't you dare)" he said, thinking that the idea is stupid. Krieg train smiles behind his one-eyed mask.

_A few minutes later…_

It's been half an hour since the train departed, leaving for the Hyperion city of Opportunity. Maya is sitting at one of the carriages, sitting beside a guy. "Hey there miss" the guy said, attracting her attention. "Name's Axton" he said. "Name's Maya. What're you doing here ?" she asked. "Well, for the Vault of course. Oh, and this here's Zero, Salvador and Gaige" Axton said, showing her to his friends who are is sitting beside him.

"You came here alone ?" he asked. "No, there was supposed to be another guy sitting here with us. Must've went for the other carriages. The guy's a bit crazy, if you know what I mean. He saved me from a pack of Rats" she said, expressing her gratitude at Krieg. "I think you'll meet him later at Opportunity. Right now, just wait and relax" he said, stretching out his arms and crossing it behind his head, laying his head on the seat.

She doesn't know that Krieg sits at a very unusual place. "(You're crazy !)" the voice shouted inside Krieg's head. Krieg decided to do the outrageous, clinging on to the side of the train while it moves in high speed. Definitely crazy. "THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR !" he yelled, his hand holding the side of the train to prevent him from falling off the high speed train. "I'M COMING FOR YOU JACK !" he yelled again, beating his chest with his other hand.

"What was that ?" a Hyperion officer said while he patrols the train, hearing voices from outside the train. "Meh, probably nothing" he muttered, shrugging it off. "Is the train moving yet ?" a voice comes out of his radio. "Reading you loud and clear, they're all on the train and moving" he said. "Do it now" the voice said. "Copy" he replied before turning off his radio and putting back into it's holster on his waist. "They'll never know what him 'em" he muttered, joking about the events to come after this…


End file.
